M16
M16 – karabin automatyczny występujący w Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare oraz Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania M16 wraz z celownikiem ACOG i granatnikiem M203 pojawia się już na początku pierwszej misji kampanii (Operation 40), jako automatyczny karabin szturmowy. Przez całą grę charakteryzuje się niskim odrzutem, dużą szybkostrzelnością oraz średnimi obrażeniami. M16 pojawia się również w misjach GOS wraz z dodatkiem Masterkey i Miejsce katastrofy wśród ciał martwych towarzyszy. Multiplayer W trybie wielu graczy M16 dostępny jest od pierwszego poziomu w jednej z domyślnych klas. Oprócz samego karabinu znajdują się w niej pistolet ASP, atuty Padlinożerca, Pewna ręka i Druga szansa oraz wyposażenie granat odłamkowy i błyskowy. Wśród wszystkich broni M16 jest jedną z mocniejszych. Jedna seria w zupełności wystarcza na zabicie przeciwnika na średnim dystansie. W przypadku większych odległości do zabicia potrzebna jest co najmniej jeszcze jedna seria, chyba że co najmniej jeden pocisk trafił w głowę. Dodatki *Powiększony magazynek *Podwójny magazynek *Celownik ACOG *Celownik kolimatorowy *Celownik Reflex *Masterkey *Miotacz ognia *Celownik IR *Tłumik *Granatnik Tryb Zombie M16 pojawia się również w trybie Zombie, jako jedna z broni do kupienia ze ściany. Kosztuje ona 1200 punktów i podobnie jak w multiplayerze strzela serią 3 pocisków. Broń ta potrafi jedną serią zabić zombie do 10 rundy, pod warunkiem, że trafiony zostanie on w głowę. Po ulepszeniu broń nazywa się Rozbijacz czaszek i otrzymuje granatnik M203 oraz większą ilość amunicji. Oprócz tego broń zadaje nieco większe obrażenia i strzela automatycznie. Wspomniany granatnik sprawdza się wyśmienicie przy zabijaniu większych grup zombie. W porównaniu do innych karabinów automatycznych Rozbijacz czaszek charakteryzuje się małą ilością zadawanych obrażeń. Mimo to granatnik i możliwość kupowania dodatkowej amunicji należą do największych zalet tej broni. Miejsca występowania *Kino der Toten - po prawej stronie od włącznika zasialania *"Five" - w laboratorium *Ascension - w pobliżu Speed Coli *Call of the Dead - obok wyrzutnika *Shangri-La - obok szczątków przy Spikemore *Moon - w Tunnelu 6 M16 a Rozbijacz czaszek Galeria Shot0152.jpg|Rozbijacz czaszek (ang. Skullcrusher). Warto zwrócić uwagę na ciekawy kamuflaż oraz unikatowy w tym trybie dodatek granatnik Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified M16 powraca w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified w prawie niezmienionej postaci. Jedyną różnicą jest seria 3 pocisków. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare M16 pojawiło się w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare 1 września 2015 r. w wersji na Xbox One. Wkrótce stało się również dostępne na pozostałych platformach. W celu odblokowania broni, gracz musi zdobyć ją ze zrzutów zaopatrzenia. Call of Duty: Black Ops III M16 zostało dodane do Call of Duty: Black Ops III w aktualizacji z 7 lutego 2017 r. W zasięgu 50 m, zadaje 40 punktów obrażeń co oznacza że może zabić wroga jedną serią w promieniu 50 m. Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII M16 został dodany do klasy karabinów taktycznych w aktualizacji wprowadzającej wydarzenie Ocalali! operacji Apokalipsa Z. Ciekawostki ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *W grze można zaobserwować pewną nieścisłość. O ile w kampanii faktycznie występuje M16, to w trybie dla wielu graczy oraz trybie zombie (nieulepszona wersja) występuje modyfikacja oznaczona M16A1. *Na mapie "Five" można na stojakach znaleźć kilka M16, ale nie można ich podnieść. *Ikona HUD pokazuje wersję z większym magazynkiem niż ten występujący w grze. *M16 należący do Carlosa nie posiada uchwytu do przenoszenia. *Nad magazynkiem jest napisane "M16A1 CAL. 5.56 MM 915470". en:M16 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Karabiny taktyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII